Midnight Percival
Midnight Percival is a Bakugan, and the evolution of Percival in Bakugan: New Vestroia. Information Description Midnight Percival is the evolution of Percival. He evolved after receiving the Darkus Attribute Energy from Exedra. Since his evolution, Percival looks even more like a knight and even has a sword and shield. Midnight Percival wears a new cape split in two that protects him from fire and water and has additional horns on his head and shoulders for increased protection from attacks. The two dragon heads on his wrists have moved to his shoulders. He wears impenetrable armor protecting his arms and legs. He also carries a mammoth stainless steel sword to slay his adversaries.As Ace's guardian; they work alongside Dan and Drago to protect New Vestroia with the Attribute Energy of Exedra. Midnight Percival can fly on Flash Falcon Fly to reach greater heights. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Midnight Percival evolved when Percival received Exedra's Attribute Energy in episode 27. In episode 29, he faces Mylene Pharaoh's Aquos Macubass, her new Mechanical Bakugan. Midnight Percival would have lost, but was saved by Klaus von Hertzon and Sirenoid. With their help, Midnight Percival defeats Macubass. He, Cycloid, and Hammer Gorem try out Marucho's new battle field, in a two-on-one; despite this handicap, Midnight Percival wins. In episode 40, he battles Aluze and MAC Spider alongside Minx Elfin. They lose and the Darkus Energy is taken. In episode 45, once Spectra returns for yet another rematch, he encourages Drago along with Minx Elfin, Ancient Nemus, Magma Wilda, and Master Ingram. In episode 51, he fought Farbros, the Alternative, and the Pyrus Fortress. Also, his name got changed to Night Percival, but this may be a nickname like Hylash's but most likely just an error. He fought the Alternative and he also fought Snapzoid, Lumitroid, Clawsaurus, and Farakspin in a place that looked like Bakugan Interspace. He later destroyed it and with the combined efforts of himself, Master Ingram, Ancient Nemus, and Helix Dragonoid. ; Ability Cards * Black Out: Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities. * Stray Thunder: Adds 300 Gs to Midnight Percival. * Dain Sleif (Thunder Sword): Adds 300 Gs to Midnight Percival. * Bind Shield (Blind Shield): Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Midnight Percival. * Geor Gunner: Adds 500 Gs to Midnight Percival. ; Fusion Ability Cards * Vermillion:. * Deathly Karbia (Death Karbia/Mortal Karbia): Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Midnight Percival. Game The toy design of Midnight Percival is completely different, compared to the anime version. While the anime version spins, which the toy doesn't. The anime version looks more like Alpha Percival. Trivia * Currently, Midnight Percival is the only evolution of the Resistance Bakugan in anime that has been made into a Bakugan in the game, though their designs are different from each other as stated above. *Strangely, he and Minx Elfin have the same pose on a Gauntlet. *Currently, Midnight Percival is the only evolved Bakugan that had one of his abilities become weaker. His original "Darkus Thunder" added 300 Gs to him and subtracted 200 Gs from the opponent. But his new ability, "Stray Thunder" just adds 300 Gs to his power level. Gallery Anime File:Midnight_percival-close.jpg|Midnight Percival in ball form (closed) File:Cpercival01.jpg|Midnight Percival in ball form (open) File:Cpercival.jpg|Midnight Percival in Bakugan form File:Midnight_percival-sword0.jpg|Midnight Percival using ability Dain Slief File:Midnight_percival05.jpg|Midnight Percival using ability Bind Shield File:Midnight_percival1.jpg|Midnight Percival using ability Stray Thunder File:Midnight_percival06.jpg|Midnight Percival using ability Geor Gunner File:Midnight_percival03.jpg|Midnight Percival using fusion ability Vermillion File:Midnight_percival-sword03.jpg|Midnight Percival using fusion ability Deathly Karbia File:Midnight_percival+falconfly-b.jpg|Midnight Percival and Flash Falcon Fly File:Cpercival0.jpg|Midnight Percival being attacked by ABSIDS from Macubass File:Macubass_midnight_percival.jpg|Midnight Percival being attacked by Macubass File:Macubass_midnight_percival00.jpg|Midnight Percival being attacked by Macubass File:Cycloid+midnight_percival.jpg|Midnight Percival battling Cycloid File:mpsbg.jpg|Midnight Percival scanned by Gauntlet File:IMG000099.jpg|All Resistance Bakugan Midnight Percival Top Right File:Agnmp.jpg|Midnight Percival and Ace Grit Game File:Midnight_Percival.jpg|Subterra Midnight Percival File:Aquos_Midnight_Percival.jpg Category:Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugans Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan